poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino Tonitini Goes on a Quest for Camelot
''Tino Tonitini Goes on a Quest for Camelot ''is another Weekenders/Warner Bros. crossover film planned by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Kayley dreams of becoming a knight like her father Lionel, who journeys to Camelot to meet with King Arthur as a knight of the Round Table. While there, one of the greedier knights, Baron Ruber attempts to usurp Arthur and in the fray, Lionel is killed while Ruber escapes. Ten years later, a griffin attacks the kingdom, stealing Excalibur. Merlin's falcon, Ayden forces the griffin to release Excalibur and it falls into the Forbidden Forest. Word is soon sent of the missing sword, falling on the ears of Kayley. Still aspiring to become a knight, she vows to find Excalibur, but her mother Juliana forbids it. Ruber pays them a visit and forces Juliana to agree to give him and his men safe passage into Camelot as part of a plan to take control. Using a magic potion he obtained from some witches, Baron Ruber fuses a chicken with an axe to form Bladebeak and fuses different weapons to his followers. Kayley escapes and enters the Forbidden Forest, losing Ruber's men and encountering Garrett; a blind hermit who is assisted by Ayden. He decides to go after the sword, but Kayley insists on following him to his chagrin, as he works better on his own. They enter Dragon Country and encounter a two-headed dragon; the gruff Cornwall, and the intellectual Devon, who are bullied by their fellow dragons as they cannot breathe fire or fly and they dream of a time where they could be separate, each believing the other is holding them back and they do not get along. They narrowly escape being attacked by other dragons and Ruber and his men. Thinking they lost them, Kayley will not remain quiet at a crucial moment and Garrett is injured by an arrow after discovering a giant Rock Ogre has made off with Excalibur. Kayley manages to lose Ruber and his men and they flee to a cave where the magic of the forest heals Garrett's wounds. They make their way to the Rock Ogre's cave and try to hypnotize the beast to sleep in order to steal the sword back. Ruber and his men arrive again and try to steal the sword back, but they trick the Rock Ogre into falling on them and they get away with the sword. Returning to the main road, Garrett insists that he will never be able to fit in with the normal world and returns to the forest. While planning to go after Garrett, Kayley is captured by Ruber's men and Devon and Cornwall rush to tell Garrett. Kayley is held as insurance for safe passage into Camelot, but Kayley manages to warn them in time to rouse a defense. Meanwhile, Bladebeak turns on Ruber and begins to aid Juliana and Kayley while Ruber tracks Arthur in his throne room. Devon and Cornwall, finding that by working together they can fly and breathe fire, fend off the griffin and save Ayden from being killed. Kayley goes after Ruber and encounters him about to kill the injured Arthur with Excalibur; now bonded to his hand with his potion. Defiantly and using the same words as her father, Kayley faces off against Ruber. They find their way out to the courtyard where the Stone that once held Excalibur are held. Garrett comes to Kayley's aid and together they avoid Ruber's attack, causing the sword to be inserted back into its stone. The conflict of magic causes Ruber to evaporate into nothingness leaving the sword whole in the stone. Bladebeak and Ruber's men return to normal and Devon and Cornwall are briefly separated before deciding they prefer being together after all. Arthur draws Excalibur from the stone, thanking Kayley and Garrett for their help. Sometime later, Kayley and Garrett got married and they're knighted by Arthur, and they dance at an elegant ball at the castle. When they leave, they do so on a horse with the sign "Just Knighted" tied to them. Trivia *Elyon Brown, Matt Olsen, Caleb, Blunk, Kurumi Tokisaki, Grizzle, Dr. Facilier, Pijard, Gekidrago, Pandora, Ilkubo, Edgedale, Regine, Beruzei, Prince Phobos, Lord Cedric, Miranda, and Ludo guest stars in this film. * Kurumi Tokisaki, Grizzle, Dr. Facilier, Pijard, Gekidrago, Pandora, Ilkubo, Edgedale, Regine, Beruzei, Prince Phobos, Lord Cedric, Miranda, and Ludo will work for Sir Ruber in this film. * Tino Tonitini and Matt Olsen are both voiced by Jason Mardsen. * Sunset Shimmer will be absent due to her guest star appearance in ''Thomas the Tank Engine Goes On A Quest For Camelot''. * This film will be dedicated to the memory of Don Rickles the voice of Cornwall who died in kidney failure (May 8, 1926 - April 6, 2017) Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers